Mission PAW 3
by skykawaii41
Summary: Everest arrives at the Barkingburg castle to have fun with Sweetie. But, when Everest disappears, Karone, Tanya Sloan and Lauren Shiba had to take action and try to find their friend. Can they do it before something happen to them? And what will happen to Tanya Sloan, Lauren Shiba and Karone after the rescue? Real title in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, guys. Here's a new mission PAW. This one is going to be multi-chapter story. And this story will also have a little surprise for those who don't expect it, but I won't spoil what it is. Anyway, here's the story title and the first chapter, read, review and enjoy.**

 **MISSION PAW: THE POWER RANGERS SAVE EVEREST**

 **CHAPTER 1: Pupnapped**

* * *

It was dusk in Barkingburg, and Everest was arriving in her snowmobile. Ever since the PAW Patrol saved Sweetie and she saved Tori Hanson, Ryder gave the royal pup a communicator tag to call the pups, but not Ryder. She didn't know Everest has a family, but knowing Everest was enough. When she arrived at the castle, she turned the engine off, turned her vehicle into her pup-house and walked to the main doors where a guard was waiting.

"You must be Everest from the PAW Patrol. The princess is expecting you." He said as he opened the door and let the husky through. Once she entered the throne room, she approached the throne, where the princess was waiting.

"Good evening, your Majesty." Everest said as she bowed.

"Hi, Everest. Thank you for coming. Sweetie is upstairs, sleeping in her bed. First floor, third door on the right." The princess said. Everest nodded as she ran up the stairs. When she reached the door, she knocked.

"Come in." Came a voice from the other side of the door. Everest opened the door, but was then tackled to the ground. Everest opened her eyes to see a smiling Sweetie over her.

"Hey, Everest. Glad to see you." Sweetie replied as she jumped off.

"Hi, Sweetie. Since when are you sleeping in the castle room?" Everest asked.

"Ever since the rescue that involved Tori Hanson in cold water."

"Oh, my. That must've been awful."

"It is, because he couldn't swim in that water and he could've drowned." Sweetie said.

Just then, Everest, Noah Carver, Katherine Hillard, TJ Johnson, Tanya Sloan and Troy Burrows hugged her, causing the royal pup to smile in surprise.

"You know, you would make a great addition to the team." She said.

"I know, but I doubt that will happen anytime soon." Sweetie said sadly.

Karone would ask why, but she understood what the royal pup meant. That night, Troy Burrows, Karone and TJ Johnson sneaked up on Sweetie, who was looking out the window. Then, Troy Burrows jumped at her and pinned her on her back. Sweetie shivered, but then Troy Burrows began rubbing the royal pup's belly. That sent Sweetie into giggles.

"Hehehehehehe! T-Troy, stop! Hehehehe!" She said through giggles. But Troy Burrows sped up the rubbing, replacing the giggles with laughs.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! That tihihihihihihickles! Ahahahahahahahaha! Please, stohohohohohop! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Sweetie shouted while laughing. Troy Burrows stopped and jumped off, letting the royal pup stand.

"Now, we need to eat, and then we're off to bed." Sweetie nodded before they both started eating. After dinner, they went to bed and fell asleep.

Next morning came, and Sweetie woke up with a yawn and a stretch. She still felt the tickles in her body since last night, but knew they would wear off after about 10 minutes. She turned back to the bed to wake Everest, but what she saw made her gasp in horror. Everest's bed was a mess; her collar was on the ground and no sign of Everest. She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She didn't want to involve the princess and the Earl in this. After searching the room, she came to realization that her friend was pup-napped. She wanted to call Ryder, but her tag could reach only the pups. Just then, Everest's collar blinked, indicating someone called her, but she missed it. She tapped the collar and a flash screen appeared, revealing a missed call and who called her.

"Who is Avalanche?" She asked herself, but then she knew what to do. "Busby!" She called out to her companion, who arrived beside her.

"Set up the contact in Everest's pup-tag and place it into mine. I know who to call, and then we need to find our friend." Sweetie ordered with determination in her eyes.

Meanwhile, at Jake's cabin, Jake was eating breakfast with Frostbite, Avalanche and Snow. They were having a peaceful breakfast until Avalanche's pup-tag beeped.

"Excuse me, I need to get this." Avalanche said as she walked outside the cabin before tapping her tag.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Said the other voice.

"Hi, who am I speaking to?" Avalanche asked.

"My name is Sweetie." The pup answered.

"Oh, so you're that Sweetie Ryder told me about. What's up?" Avalanche asked as she grabbed a shovel, intending to clear the snow.

At that question, Sweetie sniffed a little and let out a sad sigh, making Avalanche worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I would've called Ryder, but my tag wasn't programmed to do that, so I called you. Hopefully you'll be able to call him. Anyway, here's the problem. Everest arrived last night and we played together. But when I woke up this morning, horror. Everest's bed was a mess, her collar was on the floor and no sign of her. According to what I gathered from looking around the room, I can confirm that she's been pup-napped. I'll try to find her. Over and out." Sweetie explained before the call ended.

Avalanche dropped her shovel in shock. Her child is possibly pup-napped? She began hyperventilating as tears began to form in her eyes. A minute later, she screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before collapsing on the ground and crying. Her scream alerted everyone in the cabin as they rushed outside and saw Avalanche on the ground crying. After 10 minutes, Avalanche managed to calm down just enough to talk.

"Avalanche, what's wrong?" Snow asked in concern.

"Yeah, dudette, what happened?" Jake asked.

Avalanche then explained everything. As she finished, everyone gasped.

"My child?! Gone?! Pup-napped?!" Snow exclaimed.

"Oh, man, that's serious. I better call Ryder." Jake said as he took out his phone.

Ryder was cleaning around the control room when his pup-pad rang.

"Hello, Ryder here." He answered.

"Ryder, it's Jake." Jake said in a worried tone.

"Hey, Jake. What's wrong? You don't look happy." Ryder asked.

"Because I'm not happy, and so is not Avalanche. She got a call from Tanya Sloan."

"Oh, I get it. She couldn't call me so she called her. But, what's the emergency?"

"It's Everest. She disappeared last night from the castle, probably pup-napped. Sweetie is trying to find who did it." Jake explained.

Ryder was a bit shocked that the royal pup would do that, but shook it off. "We'll head there and find her. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

"Thanks. Also, Avalanche will be heading to the Lookout so take her with you."

"I will." Said Ryder as he hung up before calling Robo-dog.

"Robo-dog, it's go time." He said before summoning the pups.

"PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!"

"Ryder needs up!" The pups shouted as they rushed to the plane. After a wipeout scene, the plane took off.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced. Then, Karone noticed a sad look on his owner's face.

"Ryder, what's wrong?" She asked. The other pups and the Power Rangers noticed that as well.

"I'll explain everything once we reach Barkingburg. For now, an extraordinary mission like this calls for extraordinary gear and vehicles. This is a Mission PAW!" He exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

MARA


End file.
